Lighting devices that are wirelessly controllable are known in the art. An example of such a lighting device is the light bulb disclosed in US 2014/0273892 A1 which has a transceiver that uses the heat sink for the light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as its antenna. Radio-frequency signals may be used to switch the power on/off, adjust the illumination intensity, change the lighting color or control the operation of the light bulb in some other way.
Having one component perform several functions may lower production costs and simplify the production process since the number of components is reduced, but this type of functional integration is not without technical challenges. This is particularly true for the antenna function since the design and position of the antenna greatly affect its technical performance. There is a need to find improved ways of integrating antennas with other lighting device components.